The invention relates generally to golfing accessories, and relates more particularly to a protective attachment for a golf cart.
Golfing is a popular pastime for many people of all ages. Golfers occasionally use a motorized golf cart to transport their golf equipment while playing golf. Many golf carts include a rear compartment into which a golf bag and clubs can be positioned during the use of a cart. Commonly, the rear compartment is uncovered, even if the cart includes a top section for covering the seating compartment of the cart. Hence, the golf bag and clubs positioned in the rear compartment of the cart are unprotected from weather, elements, or precipitation, such as rainfall. A golfer""s grip on his clubs, and his game, can be adversely affected if the grips of his clubs become wet. Thus, it would be desirable for protecting a golfer""s bag and clubs from weather precipitation while the bag and clubs are positioned in the rear compartment of the golf cart.
At least one type of golf cart cover that attaches to conventional golf carts provides protection to a golf bag and clubs positioned in a rear compartment of the golf cart. However, a user""s access to other accessories in the rear compartment of the golf cart can be hindered by the positioning of the cover with respect to the cart. Thus, there is a need in the art for a golf cart cover that does not interfere with a user""s access to the rear compartment of the cart, yet provides a cover for the rear compartment.
Furthermore, there is another need in the art to provide an improved attachment to a golf cart that connects to the golf cart in a relatively quick and simple manner.
Yet another type of golf cart cover that attaches to conventional golf carts attaches directly to the roof of a golf cart. Unfortunately, this type of golf cart cover tends to sway back and forth relative to the cart, and has relatively little structural support. The movement of the golf cart, combined with occasional or steady winds, causes this type of golf cart cover to vibrate and shake, causing unpleasant noise, vibration, or otherwise potentially damaging clubs or other accessories carried in the rear compartment of the golf cart. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an attachment to a golf cart that has improved structural support.
The invention meets the needs above. The invention provides a golf cart cover that does not interfere with a user""s access to the rear compartment of the cart, yet provides a cover for the rear compartment. Furthermore, the invention provides an improved attachment to a golf cart that can be connected to the golf cart in a relatively quick and simple manner. Finally, the invention provides an attachment to a golf cart that has improved structural support.
Generally described, the invention is an apparatus for covering the rear bag compartment of a golf cart. The apparatus is configured for attachment to a support frame of a golf cart, wherein the support frame supports a hard roof top for the golf cart. The apparatus includes a stationary frame member, a movable frame member, and a cover. The stationary frame member is configured for mounting to the support frame of the golf cart. The movable frame member is configured for mounting to the stationary frame member, and further configured to pivotably rotate over a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart. The cover is configured for mounting to the movable frame member so that when the movable frame member rotates over a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart, the cover covers a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart.
More particularly described, the invention includes a stationary main frame connected to the rear support frame of a golf cart. The stationary main frame includes a U-shape frame with a pair of arm tubes, and a connecting tube between the arm tubes. The connecting tube mounts to the rear support frame of the golf cart. A movable frame connects to the stationary main frame. The movable frame includes a U-shape piece with two arm bars. At least one arm bar connects to the stationary main frame. A connecting bar connects between the two arm bars so that the movable frame can rotate over a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart. A cover retainer strip connects to the stationary main frame. The cover retainer strip includes an elongate strip, and a channel recess extending along a portion of the elongate strip. A cover connects to the cover retainer strip. The cover extends from the channel recess and over the movable frame when the movable frame is rotated over a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart.
In one aspect of the invention, the invention is a method for covering a rear compartment of a golf cart having a support frame to support a hard roof top over the golf cart. The method includes mounting a stationary frame member to a support member of the support frame. Next, the method includes mounting a movable frame member to the stationary frame member, the movable frame member configured to rotate to cover a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart. Finally, the method includes mounting a flexible cover to the movable frame member so that when the movable frame member covers a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart, a portion of the flexible cover covers a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the invention is a method for covering a rear compartment of a golf cart having a support frame to support a hard roof top over the golf cart. The method includes rotating a movable frame member relative to a stationary frame member. The stationary frame member is configured to mount to the support frame, and the movable frame member is configured to cover a portion of the rear compartment of the golf cart.